Datei:Billionaire Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Billionaire by Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. In the episode, it is sung primarily by Artie and Sam, although the other male members of the New Directions, with the exception of Kurt, sing backup vocals. Finn asked Sam if he could sing this song in front of the whole group for an audition. Although Sam agreed, he never showed up for his audition, after Finn got kicked off the football team by Beiste. LYRICS: Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (with New Directions Boys): Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant (somebody their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid) Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie: Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Artie: Huh huh, Huh huh) Oh yeah hey! A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (Artie: For what ?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire Puck (with New Directions Boys): I'll be playing basketball with (The President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate) And yeah I'll be in a (whole new tax bracket) We in recession but (let me take a crack at it) I'll probably take whatever's left and (Just split it up) So everybody that I love (can have a couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (Hungry was) Eating good (Sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (Similar dream) Go in your pocket pull (Out your wallet) And put it in the air and sing Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad (Artie: So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Artie: Buy ev'rything haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (Artie: What up Oprah? Haha) Oh every time I close my eyes (Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Artie: Uh huh, Uh huh) A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (Artie: For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Artie: Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions Boys: Oh oooh oh oooh) I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Kategorie:Videos